Damned Sorcery of the Sinning Kings
Damned Sorcery of the Sinning Kings ''(ばちあたりようじゅつザ-きんだち Bachiatari Youjutsu Za - Kindachi) ''is the major reason for the impressive reputation of Sin. The magic is made up of fourteen sub-magics, each of which is gifted to one of the cabinet members of Sin; the President, Vice President and all twelve Departments Heads gain formidable magical abilities on top of any powers they had before. As not all of the cabinet members are necessarily equipped with the power to support magic themselves, the Damned Sorcery is bound to a large Lacrima underneath the Central Council, the home of the Sin Government. Description Crafted by an incredible magician when the Federal States of Sin were officially formed in X720, the Damned Sorcery of the Sinning Kings is what makes Sin stand out from its fellow countries. While there are monarchies where the ruler always has a specific magic, it is unheard of to have a democracy where a magic comes with certain positions. The magic is basically a ritual, tied to the Eye of the Beast. When the President is sworn in, all the cabinet members are taken down to the Eye and subsequently gifted their magics and officially given their roles within the new president's government. On the first of January every five years, at precisely noon, the ritual shuts down. The current cabinet members lose their powers, and their marks fade. The ritual is now empty, and prepared for the new cabinet to be joined to it. A high-ranking rune mage will join the new president and his cabinet next to the Eye. This mage will position all of the cabinet where they should be, and joins them to the ritual using his own skill. All fourteen members need to be locked into the ritual in the space of a single hour: the ritual shuts down at twelve, and restarts with the new cabinet bound to it at one in the afternoon. Once the ritual restarts, the cabinet are all inscribed with a mark upon their flesh that represents their powers. The marks consists of a pentagram, with the symbol of each department in the centre, while the presidential symbol has a Bull, the national animal of Sin, and the Vice President has a goat - a smaller, slightly less powerful creature, but similar in many ways. After the ritual restarts and all fourteen members are bound in, they simply leave the cavern containing the Eye of the Beast, and will begin using and practising their powers almost immediately. In order to learn their magic powers, each department head is given a device to wear while they are asleep. This induces a lucid dream within the wearer. All members of the cabinet share this dream, allowing them to practice their skills and spar one another while their body rests, and not have to worry about actually damaging anyone or anything while they experiment with the limits of their powers. Each of the Sub-Magics within the Damned Sorcery are knows as 'Sorceries', and the powers they grant to the members of the cabinet are incredible. Sorceries Presidential Sorcery Vice Presidential Sorcery Sorcery of Agriculture Sorcery of Commerce Sorcery of Defense Sorcery of Education Sorcery of Energy Sorcery of Health Sorcery of Security Sorcery of Justice Sorcery of Labour Sorcery of State Sorcery of Transportation Sorcery of the Treasury Trivia * This magic was partially inspired by The West Wing, a tv show from the late 90's about the presidency of the fictitious Jed Bartlett. Cracking show, absolutely love it. There is no magic within the series itself, but it gave me many ideas for how to create a fully functioning democratic government, instead of just having a president; but let's be honest, I'm just ripping off the American Constitution and smacking magic into it. Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic